Musical Rapture
by Rukia141
Summary: Celeste had lost her musical inspiration. The only form of happiness she had was lost to her, so she bid the stars for help. She never expected for a certain Asgardian prince to fall from the sky, nor for him to change her life for the better, with a little mischief mixed in between. LokixOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so here I am with another story. I'm so sorry, guys! You see, I'm trying really hard to update Interview: Bleach Pairings! However, I seemed to have lost my Bleach muse, and I blame The Avengers and Thor! Sorry, but I have this big Avengers/Thor muse, and I need to get it out of my system. Hopefully, after all of it is used up on my Loki, things will lighten up a bit!**_

_**Anyways, the main female character is actually based on a girl I know by the name of Celeste. She's really cool, and my idea was born from her. I will not reveal any deep, personal conflictions, but just enough so you can connect with her persona. I hope you enjoy the story. It won't be a long one, just enough to get Loki out of my head. Ha, ha! Loki, you troublemaker! I love you, sweetheart.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Darkness.

Loki saw it surround him, _felt _it suffocating him. He had no complaint; he was used to it. He had lived in it all his life. He closed his eyes, letting himself fall into the dark void…

…

Celeste Garnier pushed through the throng of people, trying to reach her suitcase. However, no matter how hard she tried to grasp the handle, people would push, limbs would be tangled, and she would watch in silent sadness as her suitcase disappeared again. Sighing, she tucked a stray strand of light, brown hair behind her ear. Her glasses became slightly askew, but she had to win this, she just had to.

Celeste was the last one to retrieve her belongings.

Sighing, she made her way out of the building, hoping her father was already waiting for her. Before going through the double, sliding doors, she stopped and studied her reflection. Her skin was slightly pale, her large, amber colored eyes hid behind thick, rimmed glasses. Her nose was slightly runny due to her allergies, and her long hair was already in a messy ponytail; the usual.

She took her out her cell phone, nearly dropping it, and checked for calls. Nothing. She rubbed her eyes in slight frustration. He told her he'd be there, then again, why should she believe in her father's word? After two years, you'd think she learned her lesson by now.

Celeste took off her windbreaker; Texas heat was horrible during the summer. She was already starting to miss the cool breeze of New York…

Her cell phone began to vibrate. Fumbling through her windbreaker, she dug it out and saw the name. Olivia.

Figures.

"Hello?"

"Celeste, are you coming out, or do you want me to go in there and find you?" Her sister drawled from the other end. Celeste slightly rolled her eyes, but allowed herself a smile.

"I'm here. Where's Father? He couldn't make it, I see?" She asked, trying not to let the disappointment seep into her voice. Again, she should be used to this by now.

Olivia scoffed. "Are you surprised? Hurry up, I want to get out of here."

"Alright, my dear, I'm on my way." She quickly ended the call, took hold of her suitcase again, and made her way outside.

Almost immediately, she was hit with the hot air, nearly choking her. She awkwardly stood there, searching for any sign of Olivia. Celeste took in her surroundings and chewed the inside of her cheek. Nothing has changed, nothing will ever change. Texas will always be Texas. It wasn't home, it will never be home…

France. Paris…

"_Je tiens à retourner à la maison…" _Celeste sighed.

She looked up and saw a familiar, black suburban come into view. The window slid down, and Olivia poked her head out, smirking at her behind sunglasses. "Toss that in the back and let's go, Celeste. I'm hungry." Olivia nodded towards the back.

"_Oui. _It's nice to see you, too." Celeste beamed, quickly opening the back and placing her suitcase against the side. She reached the passenger side, closing the door, and tossed her arms around Olivia.

"I'm so glad you're home, Celeste." Olivia smiled, returning the embrace. She pulled back and Celeste studied her sister.

Olivia was eighteen, only two years younger than Celeste, and very different. Olivia had soft, black hair, which she dyed. Her eyes were a light green, and her skin a little darker, due to the Texas sun. They didn't resemble each other in the slightest, nor did they have the same personality. Where Celeste was soft spoken, and well mannered, Olivia was opinionated, blunt, and somewhat rash. However, Celeste didn't care that they were so different, it's what made them unique, and she loved Olivia, despite the new nose piercing.

After pulling out of the airport, they talked about a variety of things. There was nothing that was left unsaid. Olivia asked about her sister's life in New York, and Celeste asked Olivia about Texas. Nothing new, of course, Celeste already knew that. It's not that she had anything against Texas, it just that, well, it wasn't home. Nothing will ever replace France. Nothing.

"So…" Olivia finally said, after a few seconds of silence. Celeste turned away from the window in order to face her little sister.

"_Oui?"_

Olivia sighed and looked at her sister pointedly. "Have you told Father you were kicked out of Juilliard?"

Celeste tensed. _This _was the topic she was trying to put off. Of course, with Olivia, no topic ever went untouched if it interested her. "_Non." _She sighed. "I don't have the heart to tell Father…"

It was something she could help…

Three years ago, tragedy fell upon her family. Her mother died of cancer, it was slow, painful, and shattered them to pieces. How could they cope? It was like their life was sucked out of them, their hearts torn to shreds.

Her father succumbed deeper into the despair than both Celeste and Olivia combined. He was a great man, funny, proud, loving, but the death of the woman he loved changed him. It was as if the light left his eyes, leaving behind bottomless pits of nothing. Whatever connection they had with their father, it broke. It broke the moment their mother took her last breath. It was no use, he shut them out completely.

He tried to distract himself with his work, and for a year, they grew apart, farther with each day. Just when Celeste thought things couldn't get worse, he gave them the news…

They were leaving France.

It had been a shock, and there were arguments, mostly between Olivia and her father. Olivia accused him of ruining their lives, of running away from his problems. Celeste knew, she knew very well what he was doing. Father was running away, from Mother, from home, from her memory…

Two years later, they were living in Texas, one big state, with different customs and lifestyles. Nothing like France.

"He has to find out, Celeste, eventually." Olivia told her, removing her sunglasses to look at her sister straight in the eye.

"And tell Father what, Olivia? That the main reason I can no longer be in Juilliard was because I lost my inspiration? I tried, for Father, to continue, but I cannot. I cannot, Olivia. It is as if music herself has abandoned me. I sit before a piano, and I hear nothing, my heart is dead, my soul is silent. I see nothing but keys." She sighed, closing her eyes. "My violin feels like a stranger, I cannot…I cannot…" Celeste tried to hold back her tears.

"Hey…" Olivia said quietly, reaching out to touch her sister's arm. "Have a little faith. Remember what Mother would always say?"

Celeste's heart gave a sad flutter. _"Oui. Anges viennent à l'aide de ceux qui espèrent.."_

"Yeah." Olivia gave her a small smile. "Angels come to the aid of those who hope."

…

Celeste stood at the small balcony of their large, spacious house. It was a little too much, a house that size for only three people, well, two since her father was hardly there. The small breeze caught her unawares, making her shudder slightly. It was a cool night. She stared down at the pool, the water reflecting the moon. She looked up at the sky, the stars gazing back down at her.

There was a small advantage of living in Texas; the stars were always visible.

"Mother…" Celeste sighed, taking off her glasses. "Help me, please. I know you asked me to be strong, but you know very well that I too need a pillar to lean on. I'm struggling, Mother…" She spoke quietly to the stars. "Please, I need your guidance…I am at a loss…" She looked down at the pool.

That's when she saw it.

A shadow, falling…from the sky…?

Celeste gave a shriek as she heard it hit the water with a loud splash. Her vision was horrible, so she couldn't make out what it was. She heard Olivia sprinting towards her from inside as Celeste struggled to put on her glasses due to her shaky hands.

"Celeste, what the hell was that?" Olivia cried in worry, rushing onto the balcony. Celeste stared down at the pool in horror. She couldn't put it into words, so she merely pointed. Olivia's eyes followed the direction in which Celeste was pointing.

Her eyes went slightly wide as she spotted the body. "Oh my God!" She dashed inside. Celeste finally regained composure and dizzily followed Olivia down the stairs.

The sky…

The body fell from the sky.

Olivia burst through the back door, her black hair whipping in the breeze. "We have to get them out of there! Help me, Celeste!" Olivia kicked off her slippers didn't think twice before jumping into the pool.

"Olivia…!" Celeste cried. Olivia swam towards the body, grabbing the person from around the torso.

"Celeste, quick, try to pull him out!"

Him…?

Celeste didn't stop to think as she reached out towards them. She caught sight of his pale skin, his black hair. Olivia pushed him towards the edge and Celeste grabbed him from underneath his arms. "Pull him back, Celeste." Olivia said, trying to push him out from the pool. Celeste nearly slipped on the pavement, but didn't lose her grip. She heaved him out, sprawling with him.

"He's not breathing!" Olivia cried, scrambling out of pool. Sure enough, he wasn't. His skin was dangerously pale, his eyes closed. He was so…handsome…

Celeste dragged herself away from him, and positioned herself over him.

"Don't die…" She whispered, placing her lips against his.

* * *

_**Don't worry, Loki lovers! More Loki in the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for reading! And Luafua! OnepieceX3! I was so happy that you reviewed! I missed you, and your reviews! :'D Thank you! I will continue this story for Celeste. Something came up, and she had to leave Twitter for a while, but she will be back. This is for you, Celeste!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"…hospital…he…checked out…" Was the first thing Loki heard when he regained consciousness. What happened? He had been falling, falling into empty space, and now he found himself on something soft and wet.

Wet? He was wet?

Loki could hear voices from somewhere. He took a swift minute to analyze everything. Ah yes… it came back to him now. Loki had been holding on the link he had of his family, of Thor, of his whole life; until he let go, embracing the fact that he was on his own. He will not wallow in sorrow, no, he was greater than that. He accepted the fact that he was different, that he will feel no regret for his future actions.

He was Loki.

He didn't need anyone.

Loki studied his surroundings. Obviously he was in a room, and who's bed was he on, exactly? What room…? Well, it was clean. There was nothing special about it, it was so boringly plain. It smelled idly of vanilla, and judging by the many photos of an ugly girl, he concluded that the owner of said room was female. This was no ordinary realm…Loki sat up and got off the bed, making his way toward the window.

A small scowl formed on his lips as he stared out at the many houses.

Midgard.

He had fallen toward the one world that had come to hate so much.

Loki glared down at his clothing, and wordlessly held a hand toward himself. Slowly, he used his magic to dry himself, it was a simple task. Had he fallen in water? The large pool of water confirmed his suspicions; perhaps it was the Midgardians that pulled him out.

Not at all happy with the thought, he strode to the door, and stopped when he heard the voices again.

"He's probably some crazy person, Celeste. I mean, his clothes…very original, but…" A girl's voice came through the door.

Another girl, this Celeste, softly answered. "Let us not fret, we will call for an ambulance, he could be hurt in more ways than we know of. We need to call for help."

Help?

The last thing Loki wanted was to draw any attention on himself. It was better off having people from Asgard think of him as lost or dead. He wouldn't want is stupid bro-Thor to find out. Then again, the Bifrost had been destroyed, maybe things were in Loki's favor after all. Two mortal girls, and by the looks of it, they seemed very much alone.

He opened the door. "You will do no such thing." He snapped, making both girls jump.

Loki scrutinized both girls. Both of them were young, however, on dressed quite strangely. Her hair was pitch black, running smoothly passed her shoulders. She was smaller, but her face was pixie-like. She was giving him a shrewd look, and he noticed the way she studied his attire. She thought him strange; he didn't blame her, they were of different worlds.

The other one, will, she looked too frightened to speak. He scoffed. How pathetic, she wasn't to pleasant to look at. Her hair was a mess, her spectacles askew, and the metal on her teeth looked ghastly. Holding back a grimace, he moved past them. He looked around, taking in the scene of the Midgarians' home. Loki slightly raised his eyebrow.

He might not know much of this world, but he knew wealth when he saw it.

"Look," The girl who didn't look as hideous, spoke up. "We don't know how you got-"

"Silence." Loki cut her off, turning to face her. "I am from a place your petty, little minds are too small to comprehend."

"Did you just insult us?" The girl asked, somewhat offended.

"Olivia…" The other finally spoke.

Loki slightly rolled his eyes slightly. "Think what you want of it."

He needed to leave.

Loki ignored the nasty look Olivia gave him. He needed to teleport somewhere, far away from the Midgardians as he could get. He gave them a smirk before building up his magic in order to-

He froze.

Loki attempted to teleport again. However, nothing happened. Olivia and the other girl, Celeste, was it, stared at him. He clenched his fist in anger. What was the meaning of this? Has his powered weakened? Was it due to the fall, the dimensional shift? He was able to conjure simple spells, but that seemed to be all. He couldn't adventure Midgard in such a state. He glared at the girls, and they became wary.

"I will need a place to stay as well as sustenance. You will give me what I need." He ordered. Celeste gave her sister a horrified look and Olivia looked at him incredulously.

"Don't think you can just tell us-!" Olivia gave a small scream as Celeste pulled her back immediately. Loki glared at them darkly, his hands blue.

"I am not from your world, mortal, learn to fear me and my powers. You will do as I say, or I will freeze you where you stand…"

Celeste immediately stood in front of her sister, her eyes full of fear, but also full of…defiance…?

"I don't know…whatever you are, but you will not harm my sister. Not while I'm here." He could easily sense her fear, but was impressed that she stood up to him anyway.

He tilted his head slightly, then suddenly raised his hands, conjuring up an invisible force to throw the girls backwards. They both cried out in surprised and flew into the room. The landed in a heap, and Celeste looked up in time to see Loki smirk at her. He snapped his fingers, and the door slammed shut, trapping them.

There was a shocked silence. Olivia finally spoke.

"What the hell just happened?"

"W-We...we were..." Celeste had no idea what to say. That...that man, that _thing_ was not from their world. What? How was that possible? Then again, he was able to toss them in her room like rag dolls. Her heart was racing. She turned to Olivia, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I heard about something like this, Celeste. Have you heard about the New Mexico incident? It was on the news. The government tried to cover it up, but the story leaked out. Things and _people _have falling from the sky, some sort of dimension opening or whatever." Olivia stood up, a little shakily and made her way to the computer.

Celeste threw a wary glance at the door as Olivia searched online. They read articles, saw videos. Something not from their world had set foot in their house.

Their house...

He seemed like the devil himself...

* * *

_**I know it was short, but I promise that the next chapter will be really long! :D See you, friends!**_


End file.
